Talk:Baro Ki'Teer/@comment-27982173-20160318212816/@comment-121.121.56.239-20160324061658
Don't give me that shit, pal. Nothing in my first post was a direct insult to anyone, the whole thing was just my version of events told in a matter of fact manner. However, it rubbed off not one, but four 'DE apologists, rectally ravaged to the point they were compelled to make wry comments against me personally, before thumping their chests like insecure apes to assert the absolute correctness of their ad hominem, likely because they couldn't come up with counterpoints if their lives depended on it. At that point, calling them immature babies, pointing out their obvious whining and alluding to their cranial deficiency was completely justified. Since you're hellbent on continuing that trend, I'll ignore all your repeated "''No you!" assertions and address the twitter posts you at least managed to dreg up. '''They're all irrelevent. The moment you wrote: "No one ever claimed the servers went down for "straight 48 hours"...", whatever possible additional downtime you evidenced became irrelevent. If you weren't locked out of Baro completely, you still had every chance to get his stuff while things were fine. You want to mention how people can't always have time to keep relogging in? That's no excuse. '''If you happened to be out of town or busy with work on a typical Baro visit, no one's going to bat an eye when you cry about missing his stuff, it's all just fate. And if you can't return in a few hours to try again after server issues, because of whatever trivial excuse, that's just fate too. I had dinner, and then I watched a movie, and just like that, I got over the server fuck up, I didn't need to be some Warframe manic constantly tapping on the login screen to sign back in. '''Not being around when the server was in it's okay periods is a shitty excuse. If you're having trouble making out some bits of my last comment, blame the other guys for the shitty "arguments" they came up with, I was addressing four asspulled assertions in a single passage. In summary: 1) Playing an event is not a "privelige" with "early-access" bonus rewards, the rewards are free candy for people who aren't fucking lazy and support the game by being active. 2) Events are piss easy, and people who miss events deserve the new grind walls behind the stuff they could've gotten for free. 3) When you make the challenge for reclaiming these missed rewards too easy, you defeat the purpose of having had these items as event rewards in the first place, that purpose being to reward dedicated players. And that's it, but keep going on about how everyone should get every event mod ever after beating Vor, and how disagreeing with that is "elitist". As for your continued DE worship, do note that balancing simply consists of retweaking values, while bringing new content takes much more work. If DE wanted to fix whatever inbalance was causing you sleepness nights, they could've done it in an afternoon. The fact that you still pull your hair out over these issues, while new content is still witheld, simply means that your precious DE is wasting time doing '''nothing. '''And since it's obvious a person who hates content as much as you wouldn't notice, '''Baro hasn't brought any weapons or new mods since January. '''You are so out of your head in DE appreciation that you can't even see how content deprived Baro is compared to his introduction. Trying to trivialize it as "waiting one week" is absolute garbage, considering 1) There is a no guarantee Baro will even bring ANY new content at all next time, and 2) The wait has been more than two months for some, and MUCH longer for people who find no use for faction damage mods. I'm almost sure there'll be nothing remotely useful until atleast May, of course even then, you'll still believe with all your heart that DE is secretly breaking their backs working on nerfs for all your personal gripes with the game.